In the End
by sylamesio123
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they can remember. But both of them have been through things that they cant even tell each other. Can they still remain best friends when they can barely stand to live? Or will they hate each other in the end?
1. Prologue

**In The End**

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been best friends since they can remember but they both have gone through horrible things that they can't even tell each other. And through love, hate, death, and hurt can they still remain best friends when they can barely stand to live another day? Or will they grow apart and hate each other in the end?

**Prologue **

Bella Swan looked up from under her long eyelashes and smiled as Edward sat next to her. They were at school during their free period outside in the courtyard sitting at one of the wooden tables.

"Whatcha doing, Bella?" Edward asked, hyper as always. She smiled once again and looked down at the paper in front of her. She could barely hear her own thoughts with all of the people around her, chatting away. It was half the seniors' free period and everyone hung here.

"Oh, I'm just getting a head start on the history paper Mr. Franklin is going to assign tomorrow. He told me about it last week but I'm just now getting to it." She informed Edward. For some reason she seemed more distracted than usual.

"Wow Bella, you are _such _a slacker." He teased. But Bella was far from a slacker. She was just working hard so she could be smart enough for herself. She was the kind of person who didn't rest until what had to be done was done and it was done the best it could be done. It was the only way she felt satisfied.

Many found Bella perfect, but not in the way one would think. She wasn't the nerd type, in fact the only reason she did things early was because she had barely any time on her hands. She was a model and she was in a band with Edward's brothers Emmett and Jasper and even Jasper's girlfriend Alice played bass. Bella was the lead singer while Emmett played drums and Jasper was lead guitar. Bella also knew how to play all three instruments.

Bella modeled for many different things. She even scored a gig to model for Victoria's Secret every once and a while. It took forever to convince Edward to let Bella do it. Edward was very protective of Bella. If a guy even looked at her the wrong way he would seriously look like he was going to rip their head off.

Bella was beautiful. It was just a fact, not an opinion. Everyone thought so, even the very few that hated her. She had flowing brown hair that she straightened to perfection each day and big chocolate eyes that made her snow-white skin stand out.

"Oh, yes, Edward I _am_ a slacker. And since I'm such a slacker I guess I won't help you on your English paper." She made an evil smirk and looked up at him again. His face went from surprise to panic and then to rolling his eyes in about five seconds.

"Ha, ha, you're positively hilarious. I hope you don't mind but I'm spotting a hot blond with a big ass about ten feet from here." And with that Edward was gone.

And Bella was alone.


	2. Chapter One: Crushcrushcrush

**Chapter 1. Crushcrushcrush**

Bella's voice rang through Edward's basement as she finished the song, "That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again. Lets be more than, more than this, whoa, mmmmm." They all smiled as they finished 'Crushcrushcrush', their new song, perfectly for the first time.

"This is my favorite one yet." Alice chirped as she sat down her bass.

Emmett laughed in agreement and Jasper nodded. Bella just shrugged her shoulders. All the songs she wrote were the same to her. They were just words on a paper. They didn't mean anything. It was what she actually said that mattered.

Alice linked her arm with Bella's and smiled. "What are you doing tonight Bella?" She asked.

Once again, Bella shrugged. She wasn't one to date. She was one of the most popular girls in school but she just pretty much kept to herself since her boyfriend James had broken up with her three months before and she had been a wreck afterward.

"Well, Edward has a date so you will be all alone at your house and I was thinking that you could come double with me."

Bella looked at Alice like she was crazy, which was very likely. "Um, with _who_?"

"Well, the guys' cousin, Jacob Black is coming to visit for a week. And I've seen him and if I weren't dating Jasper I would _totally _be with him. He is smoking hot." She looked at Bella with her well-known pleading look.

Bella thought about it for a moment. She guessed she could use a little fun. She smiled and nodded and immediately Alice squealed and ran off to tell Jasper.

-0-0-

Bella heard the doorbell ring and she raced down the stairs to get the door. She hadn't been on a date in three months and her hands were shaking she was so nervous.

Bella opened the door to see Alice standing there in a short mini skirt and a gray Hollister polo. Alice examined Bella; she was wearing gray skinny jeans, an All Time Low band T-shirt from Hot Topic, and her lime green high tops.

Alice shook her head. "I expected you to dress a _little_ nice."

Bella smiled and Alice sighed. Bella found Alice's disapproval hysterical.

"Alice, you know me and you know that I would _never _dress up for a boy." Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed Bella's hand. She led them to the car where Jasper and Jacob were waiting.

The moment Jacob saw Bella Swan coming down the sidewalk toward the car he gasped. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the sunset and when she smiled the whole world stood still.

For some reason being around Bella made people feel happy. Her eyes had a power on people that made them feel important. But her life was far from perfect. Her life was probably worse than any one of her friends could imagine.

"Um, hi, I'm Jake." Jacob smiled wide and shook Bella's hand lightly. She didn't look him in the eye, afraid of what he might see in her.

"I'm Bella." She said quietly. She didn't feel comfortable about people she didn't really know. She had had experiences in her life that told her whole body not to trust anyone.

Pregnant pause.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" Jasper asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Bella and Alice shrugged at the same time, but Jake had and idea. "How about we go to the beach up at the La Push rez. My old best friend Embry lives up there. You girls just need to get your swimsuits. It _is _August. You only have limited time to wear a bikini."

Alice and Bella laughed and nodded. "Can I borrow one of yours Bella?" Bella nodded once more and they ran back up to Bella's house to change.

-0-0-

When they arrived at the beach Bella jumped out of Alice's Porsche before she had stopped the engine. She hadn't been to the beach in years and she could wait to feel the water up to her waist. She wore a red strapless bikini and Alice wore the same in pink with rhinestones on the top.

"Oh, my God. I haven't been in the water in _years_." Alice squealed in excitement as she grabbed Bella's hand and ran into the water.

"Years?" Jacob asked with a mocking tone as he slowed strolled down the sand toward the ocean.

"I didn't want to mess up my hair when it was longer. It took way too long to blow dry." She said innocently with her lips puckered like a child getting a scolding.

Bella laughed but Jacob and Jasper just rolled their eyes.

"Yes of course that makes since Alice. Just sacrifice all the good things in your life so that your hair could stay dry. That is such a great way to live." Bella mocked sarcastically.

Alice glared at Bella playfully.

When Bella saw Alice's face she smirked evilly and splashed Alice in a big wave. Alice made a surprised face and did the same to Bella. And before they knew it they were actually having fun and Bella realized that Jacob was just the guy she was looking for.

Next Chapter: _Bella did not smile. She did not rush over to grab a seat. She walked slowly to the table and sat down hesitantly. She wasn't going to eat lunch for the third day in a row because she knew what would happen if she gained any weight even though she was already down to a size zero. _


	3. Chapter Two: We Are Broken

__

**Chapter 2. We Are Broken**

"So, Edward, have you ever thought of banging that Bella of yours?" Kyle Anderson asked Edward as if Bella belonged to him.

"Ew, I don't even think of her that way. She's like my sister." Edward said like a second grader afraid of cooties.

"Your freaking sexy sister." Kyle said under his breath, "If you don't fuck her, I will."

Something inside Edward snapped. He grabbed Kyle by the collar and pinned him against the lockers that lined the wall since they were in the locker room getting changed after gym. "Don't ever talk about her that way in front of me unless you want to die."

Edward let go and walked out of the room. He couldn't help but hear from behind him Kyle scream, "Sounds like you're jealous."

And though Edward shook his head he knew deep inside that it was true.

_Bella wasn't excited at all to go to the party that night at James Haderon's house. She knew he was the most popular senior in the school and that, as a freshman, it was an honor to be invited. Only three other people were asked to come: Edward, Kyle, and Jasper. Even with those three invited she was still the only girl going. She should have felt privileged but instead she got knots in her stomach and a lump in her throat. She was nervous and she could barely breath. _

_She had on a micro-mini skirt from Abercrombie and Fitch and a V-neck screen tee from Hollister that said You Know You Want Me. _

_Her brother Sam, who was James's best friend, took her with him to the party around eleven. _

_As soon as they arrived Bella had jumped out of the car and almost tripped over her own feet. Sam saw and started to crack up. She glared at him and then headed inside. _

_Then she saw James and something inside Bella glowed._

_"Hey Bella." He said nervously, though he hid it well. _

_She smiled a hello back at him and then turned away because she knew he was just saying hello and just inviting her because her brother was his best friend. What Bella didn't know was that James had liked Bella since the day he had met her. She was four years younger than him and that it was wrong for a senior to date a freshman, but she was just so beautiful. _

_Hours passed by and Bella had talked to almost everyone at the party. They all seemed to except her, even though she was a freshman. _

_It was about one o' clock when Bella was alone and sitting in the living room with no one to talk to. She really needed to find Edward but she couldn't. And since he didn't know where Sam and Edward were so just wandered around by herself. _

_Then, after a while she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around quickly. _

_James was the one standing behind her. But it was not the James she had seen just hours before. His eyes were blood shot and he seemed to be out of it. _

_"Um, hi James." She almost whispered. _

_"Bella, come here, come here," James put his arm around her, grabbed a beer from on the coffee table, and led her upstairs into his room. There were other people there, about four. She recognized two of them as James's other best friends Jake and Austin. They looked the same as James, with bloodshot eyes and slurring words. _

_The other two people were also guys but Bella had never seen them before; they couldn't have gone to her school. Everyone would know anyone who hung around James, and she hadn't seen them before. _

_James sat her down in one of the five chairs that surrounded a small table. She looked down at the table and her eyes widened. Cut straws and a white powdery substance covered the table. _

_She looked up at James, helpless. She knew it was wrong to do drugs, but if she needed to do it to fit in, she knew she would give in and try it, but she told herself it was just this once. _

_Once she sat down in the chair all was history. Hours passed by and she got high off of heroin, pot, and even some meth. By the time it was three AM she was so high she could barely talk. Everything looked different and everyone didn't seem the same. _

_She didn't even realize, until after a while, that James was making out with her and her shirt was off and so was her mini skirt, and before she knew it they were in James's bed doing things a little girl should not be doing. _

_Two Years Later_

_"Bella, over here!" She turned to see Alice waving her over to the table she always sat at with Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Kyle. _

_Bella did not smile. She did not rush over to grab a seat. She walked slowly to the table and sat down hesitantly. She wasn't going to eat lunch for the third day in a row because she knew what would happen if she gained any weight even though she was already down to a size zero. _

_"Bella, you haven't eaten lunch in days." Emmett said in concern. Edward's attention was pulled from his food. He hadn't noticed Bella hadn't been eating and was instantly anxious. _

_Bella shrugged like it was no good deal. She would go on fasting streaks often if she thought she was getting fat, afraid of what would happen if she got over ninety-five pounds. _

_Edward's eyebrows scrunched together. "Bella you need to eat." He told her sternly. _

_Something inside Bella snapped. "God, would you guys just get off my fucking back?" She screamed as she got up and stormed out of the lunchroom. _

_For the rest of lunch they all sat in silence._

_-0-0-_

_Bella ran through the halls and then looked down at her watch. It was 2:01. _

_Her eyes started to burn as she felt the tears coming. She was late and she knew what was going to happen. _

_She finally got to the parking lot where she saw the familiar red mustang with the black racing stripes running through the middle. And then she saw his face, the one that haunted her dreams and made them nightmares. _

_His eyes were black as coal and his face as blank as snow. Bella knew what that meant. "Bitch, I can't believe you were late. I bet you were fucking some other guy. Am I not good enough for you, you nasty little whore."_

_And then he raised his hand above his head, his eyes felt like fire on her soul. And yet she still loved him after all he had done. He was there when no one else was and that was really all she ever needed and so she stayed with him. Because he was all she had. And even through all the pain, there was love in his heart, or at least that was what she told herself, hoping it was true. _

Sweat poured down Bella's back and tears down her face as she sat straight up in her bed. It had been a horrible dream, or you could call it a horrible memory.

**Next Chapter: **_Though Edward didn't show it, anger had come into his heart that day, causing him torment and disappointment. Something changed inside Edward. They say changes can be for better or worse. Though he didn't know it then, this one would change his life forever, and it was definitely for worse. _


	4. Chapter Three: Sugar, We're going down

**Chapter Three. Sugar We're Going Down**

8th Grade

Edward gulped and clenched his teeth together in nervousness. He hadn't seen Bella Swan for two weeks and he couldn't wait to see her beautiful face once again.

He leaned against his locker and sighed. They got new locker assignments ever semester and for some amazing reason he had been put next to Bella Swan, the most beautiful and popular girl in the 8th grade.

Bella wasn't the typical stereotype popular kid. She had bangs that covered her forehead and straitened long dark brown hair. She wore heavy eyeliner and tight, dark clothes. But she was beautiful and everyone liked her, especially the boys. She had just broken up with her former boyfriend, Landon Beach, at the Bonfire a week before. Edward heard that she was pretty broken up about it and he hoped this his shoulder would be the one she cried on.

Finally he saw those short, skinny legs walking gracefully down the hallway he looked from her toes to her face. She wore black high tops she had written various things in different neon colors on, grey skinny jeans, and a red shirt that said Finding Emo instead of Finding Nemo. Her fingernails were painted black and her lips were a light silky pink.

She did not walk alone. Along with her were her best friends Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. Alice was Edward's sister and was the opposite of Edward. She was popular.

Alice and Rosalie were preppy looking unlike Bella but they had the same interests.

They liked to listen to music and sketch, but Bella was the most talented.

Bella was smiled and her bright teeth sparkled in the aluminum lighting.

Even thought Bella's best friend was Edward's sister he had never actually talked to her that much before. Alice ordered him to stay in his room. She was in the stage where she was ashamed of her nerdy brother.

When Alice saw Edward leaning against the locker next to Bella's and she stopped in her tracks. She looked over at Bella, who was at least two inches shorter that both of them, and mouthed, "I'm Sorry."

Bella's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and cute wrinkles appeared on her forehead. She turned and looked forward. Bella then understood. But Bella didn't judge people because they were nerds. She didn't know Edward so she thought it might be fun to have a locker next to him. She shrugged. She didn't care.

Alice pursed her lips when they all finally reached Edward. His green eyes glowed in excitement.

"Hey, Edward." Rosalie said slowly and smiled a fake grin. Edward nodded.

Bella put in her locker combination, put her books in, and closed the locker. Then, she turned slowly, looked up from under her eyelashes, and smiled at Edward through true eyes.

2nd Semester

"Edward, be a dear, and get me a glass of water." Bella smirked. Edward rolled his eyes, but got up and went to get Bella her water anyway. He would do anything for Bella. But he excepted now that they could only ever be friends.

Bella, Alice, and Edward had grown together into one group of best friends. Bella and Alice helped Edward with his style and he had become decently popular. But it surely had something to do with the fact he was best friends with Bella Swan.

Bella and Edward had grown as friends. They had gotten to know each other and they found that they couldn't be more different. Which is why they fit together so well.

Over the years Bella and Edward became more and more comfortable with each other. Bella gave Edward his first hand job and taught him how to tongue kiss. And underneath it all they both felt the spark when those things happened. And over time Edward realized that all Bella and he could be were friends. For a while it made him sad, but then he got used to the idea of Bella caring about him, but not in a romantic was. And eventually Edward's love for Bella was more than friends went away.

Or so he thought.

**Back to Senior Year**

Bella straitened her hair, brushed her teeth, threw on a t-shirt and some grey skinny jeans, and flew down the stairs. She couldn't wait for Jacob's car to finally come racing down the street and into _her_ driveway. And all this time she thought Alice didn't knew what was best for her. It was a feeling she had never felt before, when she was around Jake. She felt sort of…giddy. He made her forget her past. And that was all she could ask for.

Finally she saw the oh-so familiar Lexus coming down her road. Jake had decided to stay for the semester in Forks before he went away for college and their basketball team was one of the tops in Washington and he wanted to play. Bella felt special because she knew that she, also, was a part of the reason he was staying. They had been dating for only a week and she already felt like they were meant to be, though they had none of the same interests.

He loved sports. It didn't matter what sport it was. As long as it involved competition he loved it. He was also _very _tall: six foot five inches; Bella was a measly five foot four inches and she hadn't played a sport a day in her life.

He also liked hip-hop and rap, and though Bella liked old school she wasn't a big fan of Kanye West and Lil' Wayne. They were complete opposites. But they had one very important thing in common. They were falling for each other.

Bella ran down the porch steps, almost tripping on her way down, and got into Jake's car. She smiled, opened mouthed, at him and he smiled back, and turned up whatever was on the radio.

"Are you excited for your first day at Forks High School?" Bella asked over the loud beat, almost too excited to finally have a boyfriend she could trust.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, I am so very excited to be in school."

Bella had the urge to stick her tongue out like a child but instead she just smiled.

"_But_," Jake added, "I'm excited that I can spend most of the day with my new, beautiful girlfriend." Bella's eyes twinkled and for the first time since James she felt special.

-0-0-

Edward had been out sick the whole week with Mono. I guess that's what you get when you share gum with four different girls.

He was finally going to see Bella and couldn't wait to hug her and hang out. They hadn't done that in weeks. Being away made him realize just how much she meant to him.

He got dressed quickly so he could get to school early and hang out just a little before school at Bella's locker. He and Alice were at school by 7:30 and school didn't start until 8:00. Edward got out of the car before he had even turned it off, making Alice put the convertible top down, turn off the car, and shut the door, which annoyed her greatly, but that didn't matter to Edward. His mind was only focused on Bella.

Edward didn't even bother putting his stuff in his locker he just made his way toward Bella's.

But he immediately stopped when he saw his cousin kissing a familiar person. His books fell to the ground and it seemed that the world had turned dark.

Though Edward didn't show it, anger had come into his heart that day, causing him torment and disappointment. Something changed inside Edward. They say changes can be for better or worse. Though he didn't know it then, this one would change his life forever, and it was definitely for worse.

**Next Chapter**: _Bella sniffed. "You know what? I don't need this right now my life is hard enough without you in it." And suddenly the pain she had felt months before when James had left her came back and she started to breathe heavier. If felt as if her throat was closing up. _

_"Oh, Bella, what is so hard about your life?" He snorted. "You have everything. The only thing hard in your life is your daddy won't buy you the newest Blackberry." He spoke to her like he was better than her and that hurt her even more than him sleeping with Jessica and Lauren. _

_"You don't know one thing about my life, Edward Cullen. Don't you dare judge me." She was already crying but sobs were coming now and she couldn't hold them in. _


End file.
